


Surprise

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: A little coming home fun for the pair. Light smut till later.





	Surprise

On the fifth ring voice mail picked up and she was glad to be inside her car so no one but the intended person heard what she had to say.

 

“Evening my sweet,” she purred softly feeling a touch naughty, a big grin sliding across her face. “I do hope you hurry home I have this big surprise for you. Something that just makes me so wet thinking about what I found yesterday. A little something we haven’t used in a long time. So you finish up that paperwork post haste my love I’ll be waiting for you wearing very little.”

 

Giggling as she ended the message clicking her phone off and dropping it into the cup holder next to her, she shifted the car into gear, groceries in the back waiting to be used.

 

            Getting home she went straight to work preparing dinner in anticipation of his arrival. Potatoes in the oven baking away, the streaks marinating in the fridge to put on the grill when it came time and the salad was fixed and chilling as well. Satisfied that everything was partly ready, she goes to take a nice long shower. Knowing he’d be home in about an hour and she wanted to be ready.

 

            Stepping from their bedroom, she felt a little weird, even a touch uncomfortable, yet she remembered why she planned this night and all feelings vacated her body when she heard the front door open. “Honey I’m home,” came a deep rumbling voice with a touch of humor and something else imbedded in the cadence.

 

            Rushing into the kitchen positioning herself at the sink her back to the door swaying slightly to the music she’d put on some Zeppelin, Deans favorite, she waited, wondering.

 

            Dropping his leather jacket on the couch, before toeing off his work boots Dean slowly walking through while shedding his dark red plaid shirt. The smell of potatoes baking reached his nose, his stomach giving a mighty growl since he hadn’t had time for lunch. Work had been brutal and all he wanted was something to eat and his woman.

 

            “Babe di…” his voice trailed off when he caught sight of her shapely bare hips undulating in a slow hypnotic rhythm one that he couldn’t peel his eyes from, not that he wanted to even try.

 

            Looking over her shoulder, y/h/c hair slipping down her back as she did so to ask, “Something wrong love?”

 

            Dry, so very dry, it felt like his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth and voice had taken a hike to Istanbul without asking for permission. Merely nodding his answer, heat swirling in those hazel green eyes, as he took a step forward reaching for her.

 

            Spinning a little too quickly, waiting to brag things out for a bit to make him beg. But it all went out the window when her own feet mutinied, sending her tripping backwards. Preparing herself for the pain to come, she closed her eyes and only ventured to open them, when strong solid arms wrapped tightly around her waist bragging her closer to an equally muscled and warm chest.

 

            “Silly girl,” he whispered into her ear, breathing deeply the scent of vanilla and sandalwood that was uniquely hers.

 

            “I…,” swallowing hard the lump of desire filling her throat she tries again to say, “I’m not silly, just..” this time her voice trails off to nothing as he leans his lightly whiskered cheek beside her smooth, soft one.

 

            “Something amiss baby?” he questions, one hand abandoning its present location to slowly walk up the exposed side of her frame. “You know this apron,” he pulls at the fabric just barely covering the front of her body, “it don’t work for you.” His fingers inch under the cotton slowly finding smooth, warm and oh so inviting skin, tracing a light pattern with just the callused tips feeling her shiver under the touch.

 

            “Wh…” her voice once again having taken a hike. She could do nothing more than snuggle into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. “Dinner?”

 

            Lips grazing her cheek, his right hand coming up to move her hair from her neck, so he could have free reign to taste and nibble. In fact those soft lips planted a warm kiss first to her cheek, followed by the side of her neck, and lower to her shoulder. Where he let his teeth graze the tender flesh, succeeded by the flat of his tongue lapping at the pale skin as if it were a tasty chocolate ice cream cone. “I think I’m having it right now,” he answered his voice rough with arousal, his teeth grazing her shoulder once again.

 

            “But, I planned,” she stuttered out bracing her hands on the side of his waist, feeling the muscles bunch and flex under her palms, her evening rapidly turning in a new direction.

 

            “Na uh, no plans sweetheart only you,” he stated his left hand having found the prize it sot after. Cupping the heavy globe of her breast in the palm, feeling the nipple pucker and bloom taut against the work harden grasp of his palm. Molding the creamy softness until a deep moaning gasp leaves her lips. “Hmm yup something tells me you’re ready.”

 

            “For,” swallows hard, her body on fire with just the simple touch’s and caresses he was giving her. No other man in her life had ever been able to coil desire so tight with in her stomach or cause her core to drip faster and wetter than this man. Once again she forced her mouth to work, even though it was about as dry as the great Sahara desert with her body equally as heated. “For what love?”

 

            No words come forth instead he scooped her up into his arms as if she weighted nothing more than a feather and started for the bedroom. “WAIT,” she screeched flailing around in his arms.  

 

            “Woman now really isn’t the time to be telling me to stop,” he barked, lust blown green eyes nearly black locked with hers.

 

            “No shit Sherlock,” she snarked finding her voice at just the right moment. Even when all she wanted to do was push his sexy, Mr. do me right the fuck now body, against the kitchen table and eat her fill. “The oven needs to be turned off first Brainiac I damn sure don’t want to wake up to the house burning down around our naked asses.”

 

            “Good point,” he acquiesced begrudgingly returning the way they’d come to flip the oven off, a sheepish look racing across his handsome features displaying a set of dimples, highlighting the smattering of freckles across his nose and killer smile.

 

            “You just think your so sexy don’t you?” she grumbled good naturally starting to feel a touch uncomfortable being carried.

 

            “Babe I know I am,” he returned wiggling his eyebrows at her.

 

            She laughed, smacking his chest lightly, “You can put me down now He-man,” she stated even as she nuzzled her face into the hollow of his throat, her nose brushing along the tight corded muscles. Breathing in the scents of motor oil, oranges from the hand scrub he uses to clean up with and a distinct woodsy smell that’s all his.

 

            “No can do Jane,” he answered starting once again back towards their bedroom.

 

            Laughter, rumbled deep from within, the vibrations moving from her body into his as she wraps her arms tightly around his neck, nibbling on the side of his throat just above the dark blue t-shirt he wore. “Wrong character reference Tarzan,” she muttered brushing her soft lips across his whiskered jaw enjoying the rasp against her lips.

 

            “Don’t care,” he grunted out, his body as taut as a bow and had been ever since he entered the kitchen and saw her damn near naked, except for a flimsy cotton apron that didn’t leave anything to the imagination and only enhanced her curvaceous body. Finally entering their room and depositing her to her feet staring into her eyes while he reached for the back tie of said flimsy piece of protection and yanked. Frustration rolled through him like a car going eighty in a fifth and the cops on their tail. “Sorry love,” he offered, wrenching the fabric harder this time, hearing the telltale sound of the two pieces rendering apart.

           

            A squeak leaves her lips, even as she shrugs, “I wasn’t crazy about it to be being with made my ass look big.”

           

            He chuckled deeply, while his lips grazed the tender lobe of her ear, his hands sliding down bare flesh to cup and fondle her ass. “And what an ass it is to. Enjoyable really,” he groans softly, voice raspy with arousal. “To squeeze,” to emphasize his intent, he cupped both sided of her ass in his palms molding them softly at first, pushing her hips into his letting her feel how hard he’d become. “To caress,” again brushed his fingertips across the supple flesh before dealing her backside a sharp slap.

 

            “Hey!” she squeaked jumping slightly from the pleasurable pain, her hands flying from around his neck to her ass in seconds, but he brushed them aside, using his own to smooth the sting away.

 

            A wicked light entering his, “You love it don’t lie baby,” a smirk gracing his features as he leaned down to capture her lips in a bruising kiss. Teeth nibbling on her bottom lip drawing a deep moan from her chest, as his tongue slipped passed to slowly enjoy the warm cavern of her mouth.

 

Flimsy fabric of the apron fell between them leaving her bare to Dean’s wandering fingers. As they needed, caressed and felt every inch. It’d been too long since they’d last made love. Between her job as a nurse and his managing Singers Automotive things had been crazy for the two of them the last half of the year. However, right now those thoughts left his mind as her hands worked up under his shirt short nails running across his abs while their mouths dueled for dominance.

 

Yanking said shirt up his chest and off him, her lips landed on his collarbone, teeth nipping slightly before soothing the abused flesh with the flat of her tongue. Hearing the sharp intake of air from the man above her, she grins. Working her mouth up the strong column of his throat, sucking and nibbling as she went. Till her lips found his again this time just giving him a quick peck before stepping away.

 

“Two can play at that game sugar,” she grinned tracing her fingertips lightly over the growing erection trapped beneath his jeans and boxer briefs. “You know I had a plan for tonight?”

 

Eyebrow raised, chest raising quickly as she toyed with the zipper of his jeans. Dean’s hands itched to grab her up, toss her on the bed and just have his way with her. But he waited, wanting to see what kind of game she was playing at. “I’m sorry baby,” he smirked, eyes letting her know that he truly wasn’t.

 

Laughing, she stepped beside him brushing her bare body against his arm and shoulder. Nibbling her lip, watching him carefully, feeling his arm twitch as her breast bumped against, when she turned. “You’re terrible at lying Dean Winchester especially when I can see the truth written in those beautiful eyes of yours.”

 

Lifting up on tip toes, to place a soft kiss to his temple inhaling him again, which made her weak in the knees. Hearing the grunt leave his lips she chuckled making sure to brush herself against him again. “Something wrong love?” she whispered in his ear licking the shell with the tip of her tongue.

 

“Yes,” he growled turning quickly to capture her in his arms, hauling her willing body against his. Wrapping his strong tanned arms around her frame keeping her locked into place. “You know you shouldn’t tease a man with all this lusciousness and not expect to pay the consequences.”

 

Arms placed on his biceps feeling them flex under her touch. Smirking, licking her lips, she runs the length of his arms till they encircled his neck toying with the short hairs. “Is that so? Well then I guess I need to be punished don’t I, Dean?” she asked giving him an innocent look.

 

Chuckling, “Eager to be spanked again baby?”

Amused, she rolled her eyes at him, though deep down she knew he wasn’t joking. As the intensity in those hazel greens eyes attested to. Making her go weak in the knees, heat flooding her core to the point she could feel the wetness slide down her tights. She had to rub her legs together to starve off her arousal wanting to tease him just as he had her so many times before.

                                                                                                      

However, that idea flew out the window when he picked her up and tossed her in the middle of the bed. Dean watched her bounce a few times, his eye darkening a fraction more as they took in the way her breasts bounced. Her lush hair fanning out beneath her head, her plush body on display just for him, her eyes trained on him. Passion and love shinning in those bright orbs he could drown in.

 

“Prefect,” slowly licking those luscious pink lips of his while resting a knee in the edge of the bed. “Should never have teased me baby.”

 

Smirking, she raised a foot placing it right in the center wiggling her toes against hard muscular chest. “Is that so sugar? You know I can’t resist teasing you,” she purred running said foot down his chest to the erection straining against his jeans. “Now I think one of us is a little over dressed.”

 

Pushing slightly, she started to raise up, however Dean captured her ankle in his large callused hand. Bringing the limb up, their eyes locked as he placed a kiss to the inside skin. Smirking at her sharp intake of breath while his other hand reached out and tugged her forward, dropping his knee. Her pelvis meeting his crotch. Rubbing the rough denim fabric against her core. Seeing her bite down on her bottom lip, trying to keep the moan in, eyes closing while undulating her hips coating his jeans covered cock in her wetness.

 

Hissing, “You don’t fight fair woman,” another groan leaving his lips as Dean dropped down over her while still standing.

 

His elbows on either side of her head, watching as her beautiful eyes slowly opened to stare at him. Her hands coming up to card through his hair tugging slightly to bring his mouth closer before running the tip of her tongue over the seam. Nipping at his bottom lip, before sucking it into the warm cavern of her mouth to tease him as she wrapped her legs around his waist rocking up into him. Knowing full well he’d pay her back later for this teasing but right now she didn’t care. As the only thing in her mind is him.

 

Breaking away to whisper against his lips, “Why play fair sugar. Use any advantage I can,” laughing she ran her hands up his strong back.

 

Searching out the dips and valleys, her fingers relearning his body after being absent from each other for the last week. Hearing the little noises he made, the way he bit down on his full bottom lip, watching the pleasure grace his features as she traced them around the front. Nails ghosting over his abs lightly, tickling his sides, before sliding down the V of his hips to the button of his jeans popping said button. Rubbing the palm of her hand over the straining material, gripping the zipper and bringing to down slowly feeling his sharp intake of breath against. Feeling air rush over her skin, while enjoying this little power she had over her husband.

 

Pausing to think that after all these years she still couldn’t believe that a man like Dean Winchester had fell for her. But then there’d been times he’d asked her the same thing. Now all she could think about is how blessed she is as a wicked light enters her eyes having lulled Dean into thinking she’d stopped teasing him. Only to reach into the top of jeans and boxer briefs, to gently grip his hard cock, pumping a few times, while pushing the rest of his clothing down his hips.

 

Hissing again, Dean’s lust blown hazel eyes snapped open to stare down at her, hips jerking in time with her movements. Her legs unwrapped themselves from around his hips, feet bracing on the mattress beneath her. Her focus on his pleasure as she gathered to drop of pre-cum in her palm, lubricating her strokes with each pass, his hips bucking into her hand. A few more quick pumps and Dean pushes her hand away trying to regain his composure. Seeing the tense set to his jaw, eyes glazed over, body taut as a bow string.

“Damn Y/N you trying to make me blow my load before I’m inside you?” he growled forcing her to slide up the bed, while kicking his jeans and boxer briefs off. Settling between her tights, hands tracing a light pattern on the soft skin. Stubbled jaw abrading her porcelain complication, turning it a light pink, marking her as his. Soft lips landing on top of her hip bone in a sucking, biting kiss that made her tremble under him.

 

“Well you always were a blow hard,” laughter turning into a moan her eyes sliding closed. Left hand carding in his thick chestnut hair, tugging hard as his tongue moved down the seam beside her thigh. Trailing over the spot she wanted him most before teasing the other side. Swallowing, “Dean please,” she begged, right hand foundling her breast, tweaking the dark nipple till it peaked.

 

Groaning, at the sight before him, Dean raised up placing a kiss to her belly button, tongue tracing the out edge before dipping in. Trailing biting kisses along her soft stomach, while nudging her hand away nipping at her fingers that wouldn’t move. Till he could capture her tightly peaked nipple in his mouth. Drawing a deep keening moan from her lips, as she pants and withers under him as his lips working her breast over. Hands clutching sheet and his head, back arching against him, needing more but right then she couldn’t form the words to speak. The pleasure all at once too much and not enough.

 

“Remind me to eat here again and soon,” he stated switching breasts, drawing the tip of his tongue around the areola, before blowing hot air over her, a gasp wrenching its way from her lips.

 

Her hand left his head, to score a path down his back, legs rewrapping around his waist to undulate against him again. Feeling his short, crisp hairs, the drag of his cock between her pussy lips. A wanton, sexual woman breaking free as she raised her head to stare at him. With strength she didn’t know she possessed, she rolled the both of them over. Thighs landing on either side of his waist, her hair a curtain around them and a triumph look on her face at the shocked one on his.

 

“Good thing,” she panted wiggling her body against his, “I’m open anytime.” Reaching down, pumping his cock a few more times before positioning herself over him then sinking down till he filled her. Foreplay would have to wait for another time when feeling him inside her wasn’t so urgent.

 

Another moan left her lips at the way he felt, the pulsing of his shaft inside her, the throb of that vein on the underside of his cock. Feeling so full, so complete. Focused solely on his face, the tip of his head, mouth opened in a silent O. The look of pleasure on his features. She almost missed his hands coming up to grip her hips with bruising intensity that she’d feel tomorrow, not that she’d care, to keep her from moving against him.

 

Gritting his teeth, “Don’t move.”

 

Leaning down, her chest smashed into his, lips seeking out his, swallowing the groan he let out as she kissed him passionately. Dipping her tongue inside his mouth as her internal walls squeezed around his cock, not moving as he order but still managing to make him pant.

 

Growling as he sucked on her tongue in return, rolling them both over again to pull almost all the way out before plunging back in setting a slow pace that had her gasping for air this time. “Not fair is it?” he asked against her mouth, another slow slide of his cock inside her warm wet core. Dragging the wide head against her g-shot making her eyes go wide.

 

“Tease,” she panted lips breaking away from his, arms wrapping around his shoulders as her legs wrapped around his waist meeting him thrust for thrust drawing out the slow torture. Using her internal muscles against him, by squeezing his cock hard delighting in the moaning as his eyes rolled back into his head. His own grasps, and grunts telling her that he’s close to that euphoric moment of pleasure when they became fussed together, hearts beating as one.

 

She could feel the pressure start to build that tight coil in the pit of her stomach. The pleasurable tingles lightly her body as she gasped when his rough fingers pressed against her clit hard, rubbing in tight circles. Making her walls tighten around him again. Her mouth sot out his another link between them as the pace picked up. Becoming erratic also most frantic in the need for completion.

 

“Y/N,” Dean groaned removing his lips from hers. His head dropped to her shoulder, breathing coming out in a fast staccato against her skin.    

 

“Dean,” she breathed her internal walls clamping down around his cock harder this time. As stars dancing over her eyes. The feeling of flying in his arms over taking her while his name is ripped from her lips in a scream so loud the neighbors could most defiantly hear them. Hands clutching at his back, nails digging half-moon shapes into skin. The wet slap of skin against each other as her orgasm took hold almost making her black out from the pleasure.

 

Hearing her was one thing but the feeling of her body coming undone under him, the wet clinch of her pussy around his cock, the flow of her slick coating him. Dean gritted his teeth holding on till her orgasm flowed through her, dragging out the aftershocks with each slow thrust into her wet heat. Till she lay spent in his arms, legs falling from his waist to lay spread out around him. Eyes at half-mast she looked at Dean, feeling the hard set of his jaw, the tightening of his muscular arms around her, the slow pace he’d set.  

 

Still panting jolts of pleasure racing through her sensitive body, she pulled his head from her shoulder to look deep into those hazel eyes she loved above all others. Fingers sliding through his sweat slicked hair again while she leaned up and languidly kissing his bruised lips. Licking the roof of his mouth, checking his teeth trying to make him loose control just as he’d made her, as her mouth made love to his. Hearing the sharp intake of breath from his nose, she held him the much tighter rubbing her body against his.

 

“Fuck me, Winchester,” she moaned into his mouth biting down on his tongue hard enough to gain a response from him.

 

At her words, Dean pulled back harshly, before slamming home seeing the ecstasy crossing her face. He knew she did that on purpose yet in that second as her pussy convulsed around him again, Dean didn’t care. His mission to do just as she asked with a brutal force that would leave them both sore in all the right places tomorrow.

 

“Damn tease,” he growled feeling his balls tighten up, hips pistoling into her faster. Her pants brushing by his ear once they broke from their fiery kiss.

 

Pace once more becoming erratic, as tension inside him built. Dean could feel the fluttering of her walls around him, the groans leaving her lips as her eyes rolled back inside her head. On his knees, Dean reached down to pull her legs to his shoulders changing the angle and depth of his thrusts. There’s no more teasing in either of them only passion and the need for fulfillment. All too soon, his own orgasm slammed into him, triggering hers in response, making him groan. Eyes almost cross with pleasure as his seed paints her walls and maybe creating a new life for them.

 

In that moment Dean knew, as he’d always did, that he would never get tired of his wife. She’d been his missing half for so long and now that he’d found her hell nor heaven could take her way. Her legs fell from his shoulders spent as his strength left him along with the ability to stay up right. A warm weight upon her body as they tried to regain their erratic breathing, hearts beating in union with each other. Her soft hands stroking his head and back as he snuggled into her closer.

 

A few hours later, she’d dressed in a black short sleeved plaid shirt of Dean’s and a pair of panties, dancing her way across the kitchen again this time to Kenny Wayne Sheppard’s “Blue on Black”. Feeling a pair of strong arms cross around her waist from behind, face burying to her long hair inhaling the scent unique to her.

 

“Come on lover you can’t stay my husband will be home soon and he’s a possessive son of gun. Might even kill you,” she teased trying to keep her features straight while working on the potatoes in front of her.

 

Growling, Dean nipped at her exposed shoulder leaving a light mark. “Damn right woman and don’t you forget it,” smacking her ass once before returning his arm around her waist.

 

Groaning, her body still deliciously sore from their last round, shimmied back into his feeling him harden against her ass. “I’d say someone wants some attention,” turning, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pecking his lips. “Never satisfied are you?”

 

Capturing her lips in a bruising kiss, as tongues battled for dominance, noses bumped and air became an issue, “With you around hell no baby.”

 

Laughing, she took Dean’s hand leading him towards the small breakfast nook, making him sit down and going to retrieve their late dinner. Looking at the spread, he noticed only one beer siting on the table and no wine for her. Which was weird to him, since she’d always have a small glass with dinner especially streak. His train of thought interrupted by her return with plates in hand. Before she could escape his grasp Dean pulled her into his lap by her waist, hugging her close.

 

“What’s with no wine tonight?” he asked, breath ghosting over her shoulder.

 

Leaning back into his warmth, shirt having been forgone that she feels the hard plans of his chest against her arms. Biting her lip she figures now would be the best time to tell him. “I can’t drink for the next eight month’s or so.”

 

Puzzlement entered his eyes while he studied the woman in his arms. Turning over the idea in his mind many times almost missing the fact that she had pulled his hands from her hips to rest on her stomach.

 

Standing, Dean turned her to face him, seeing the tears in her eyes as she gave him a goofy smile, “I’m… I’m gonna be a dad?”

 

Nodding, she chuckled a few tears slipping from their ducts to slide down her cheeks. Ones he cupped in his callused palms. “Yes Dean you’re gonna be a daddy in,” her eyes shot off to the side calculating, “eight months give or take.”

 

An all mighty whoop left his full lips as he wrapped his hands around her waist, lifted and spun her around the kitchen, before placing her in his arms candling her body close. “God I love you so much,” he breathed a single tear forming, to slide down his cheek.

 

“I guess it’s a good thing I happen to love you to,” she returned hugging him back just as fiercely, giggling when his fingers met her sides tickling after placing her back on her feet.

 

New memories were made that night between them. Troubles came and went. Their first child, a girl was followed by two more, boys both. Yet love never stopped flowing in the Winchester house and never would.


End file.
